What the Hell?
by Disneygleek
Summary: A music fic for Avril Lavigne's "What the Hell?" Rated T for swearing and Drarry.


What the Hell?

Draco was sitting at his normal Slytherin table, pretending to be loathing Harry Freakin' Potter. He really loved Harry, but since the incedent, things had been akward. Draco had been caught with the mudblood herself. But when Ha-Potter walked in he just stopped. Despite her being drunk and him needing to get laid, he really didn't care anymore. He was in love with the-boy-who-lived. Draco knew Harry hated his guts. I mean who wouldn't after making out with his best friend? Calling his two best friends, a weasel and a mublood? Was that going to have to stop for Ha-Potter to love him back? _Of course you moron! Why would he love you if you insulted his best friends? Man up and tell him you love him! Then apologize for being rude!_

_**You say that I'm messing with your head...yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**All because I was making out with your friend..yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Love hurts wether it's right or wrong..yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**I can't stop 'cause I'm havin too much fun..yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**You're on your knees beggin please...stay with me...but honestly I just need to be a little CRAZY!**_

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table. Comtemplating going over to Draco or not. He realized he was so madly in love with Draco Malfoy. He had no idea if Draco felt the same. Harry told Ron and Hermione over the summer. Surprisingly, Ron had handled it very well. Hermione, he knew, would always be supportive of him. _I wonder if I kissed Draco, would he run or fight? Maybe even kiss back? Ugh! Why is love so confusing?_

_**All my life I've been good, but now...woah I'm thinkin' what the hell?**_

_**All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about: If you love if you hate me**_

_**You can't save me baby, baby. **_

_**All my life I've been good but now...woah I'm think what the hell! **_

_**What? What the hell?_**_

"Ha-Potter? A word?" Potter was caught of guard. His weasel-friend looked stupid. I think that was a meanacing pose, but it just looked terrible with his stupid complextion.

"Er..yeah sure," He whispered to Weasley and Bookworm, and they left. "Look Draco, I don't want any-" I cut him off.

"You called me Draco." He looked at me like I was mental.

"That is your name, is it not?" He chuckled.

I turned and looked at him carefully, as though I wouldn't ever see those beautiful green eyes again. "Yes, you've never called me that," _it sounded beautiful coming off your lips "_it's always been Git, Malfoy, or my favorite Ferret." I laughed at my own joke.

"Yeah, well that's not what I came here to discuss. I think? What did you call me over here for?" He asked.

" I wanted to know if you were interestedindatingme." I said in one breath. Why was I so nervous? I'm a spoiled brat! I get whatever I want!

"Dating? Well...uhm...I don't know if my friends would like it..." He sighed. "Sure, I mean What the hell?"

_**So what if I go out on a million dates? Yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**You never call or listen to me anyways! Yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**I'd rather rage then sit around all day yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**Don't get me wrong , I just need sometime to play-ay**_

_**You're on your knees beggin' please stay with me but honestly I just need to be a little CRAZY!**_

_**All my life I've been good but now woah I'm thinking what the hell? All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about...**_

Holy crap. Draco Malfoy just asked me out. _The _Draco Malfoy. I tried to cover up my enthusiasm with Ron and Hermione. I know they don't like them, but screw them if they don't support me. Hell, Ron is trying to hook me up with any gay guy he can find. That included the Zefron poster in Dumbledoor's office. What? I've been in there alot!

I told him what I liked in a guy. He just didn't connect the dots. Silver eyes. Platinum blonde hair. He will explode when he figures it out. But who cares? I have a date with Draco Malfoy! The hottest guy I have ever met. I wonder if I should wear green or black. Hmm...I'll ask Hermione. She'll know what to do. I wonder if he's just needing to get laid? Like with Hermione? But she said he told her he was gay. Curious...I'll just have to enjoy it.

_**If you love me, if you hate me you can't save me baby, baby!**_

_**All my life I've been good, but now..woah what the hell?**_

_**La la la la la la la la...woah...woah...**_

_**La la la la la la la la...woah...woah...**_

_**You say that I'm messing with your head,**_

_**Boy, I like messing in your bed**_

There I asked and he agreed. Right?

"Harry, I'll meet you in the great hall tomorrow at 7 am. Sound good? That way we can go to Hogsmeade. Together. Alone. Withou-" I was suddenly cut off by Harry's lips.

I was frozen and suddenly realized that the fireworks went to him too. I had never felt this before. But there I was, kissing Harry Freakin' Potter.

_**Yeah I am messing with your head**_

_**When I'm messing with you in bed**_

_**All my life I've been good but now woah I'm thinking what the hell!**_

_**All I want is to mess around and I really don't care about, **_

_**All my life I've been good but now, woah I'm thinking what the hell?**_

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Harry looked absolutely sinful. I tried my best not to blush, but I was failing.

" You look nice." Nice was an understatment.

"Thanks, you too." How the hell wa he so nice to people?

"Well shall we head to the carriges?" I asked wanting to get the date started.

"Yes, of course! I was getting distracted by the way you were eyeing me." He teased. I tensed. _Relax, breathe. In. Out. That's good! ._

"Hey, Harry? Wanna Red Vine?"

"YES! I love Red Vines!" Oh really?

"Well, I love them too. And everybody knows I love them the best. They are the best thing ever created. My friend Blaise actually doesn't like them." I was so saddened. I almost disowned him as a friend.

"Oh my wizard god! I would've died! I'm so glad Ron loves Red Vines! That was actually what we first bonded over. And I'm Harry Potter, so I love them the best!" I remembered that babboon trying to sound cool. Trying to act all suave. I mean who offers Harry Potter Bertty Botts? Or a Rat? That was secretly Peter Pettigrew by the way!

"Whatever. Do you know what Theo did to me?"

"No. Who's Theo?."He looked bored.

"Nobody. Tell me how your day went." I tried not to look bored, but his day was mostly about weasel.

We stopped and I looked into his eyes. Those green eyes made me melt. I didn't listen anymore. I just had an urge to kiss him. So I did.

"..And Ron just about lost it when-" Pointless, but effective.

(I'm really not good at decribing things, so they walked into the Hog's Head and ordered Butterbeers.)

"Why did you ask me out Draco? I never would've believed you were even gay." He mused.

" I have fancied you since the first Quidditch match we ever played. Gay as the forth of July. That's a muggle term right?"I picked it up from the muggleborns...

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me? I've been fancing you since I first met you!" He chuckled.

"That was 6 bloody years ago! Had I known that we could've done this ages ago! Wait a second, if you fancied me...how come you never wanted to be my friend?" I was so shocked. First year! Then refusing to be my friend!

" Being close to you, would've meant that I would have to give in to you sooner. And you called Ronald a Speckled Weasel. He was the first friend I ever made. Did you expect me to let that slide?" _Yes. He is isn't he? Rude, no manners, eats like a pig, smells like one, never dresses well..._

"DRACO!"

"Huh? What?" Why was he shouting?

"You were in your own little world there." Oh...yeah.

"So question, if I were to kiss you...would you let me?" I wanted to. Really bad. But I didn't want to scare him away.

"That depends. Do you really want to? Or is it just a question?" He seemed so serious.

"I really really really want to. I might just have to steal a kiss." I was about ready to pounce when he reached iver and whispered.

"Yes." So I did. The fireworks exploded. When suddenly he ended it with a gasp.

"What?" I was so scared I'd hurt him or scared him.

"What are we doing?" Really?

"Um...snogging?" I answered, amused.

"Why? Aren't we supposed to hate each other? And our friends hate each other?" I hadn't thought of that.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before saying "Oh, what the hell?" and then we sealed it with a kiss.

_**All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about, If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me baby, baby.**_

_**All my life I've been good but now, woah I'm thinking what the hell?**_

_**La la la la la la la la la la la la...la la la la la la la yeah.**_

_**All my life I've been good but now woah WHAT THE HELL?**_

**Thank all of you for reading, I hope to get some feed back, yes this is a one shot, but I may do more Drarry. If it's really bad, I'll just delete it! Thanks -Disneygleek**


End file.
